


Salacity

by agent_squeaks (hysteron_proteron)



Series: Puppy!verse [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: D/s, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteron_proteron/pseuds/agent_squeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppy and his Master engage in a little salacious talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salacity

My hands are pinned behind my back, my wrists held by one large hand and there's a voice in my ear, growling low.  
"Gonna fuck you hard, puppy. Gonna shove you against the wall and _use_ you.  
Gonna shove your pants down and take you right here. And you wouldn't even stop me would you, puppy?" he whispers, roughly squeezing my rear.  
I swallow audibly, pressing back against his hand. "N-no Sir. I wouldn't."  
"Damn right you you wouldn't, you little slut," he says, pressing his body lewdly against mine and I can feel the bulge in his pants and I let out a soft needy whimper.  
"Or I could force you to your knees and make you suck me off, my come dripping down your lips. Well, slut, where do you want to be? Face against the wall, my hard cock buried in your tight ass, fucking you hard enough to see stars? Or on your knees, me thrusting into your wet greedy mouth?" he hisses, jerking my hair back and I let out a loud whine.  
"O-on my knees, Sir. _Please_." The last word comes out a desperate noise and I can see him smirk.  
"Good boy," he murmurs, his hand warm and heavy on the back of my neck and I kneel obediently, eyes watching his every move.  
He hums, his other hand slowly undoing his zipper and I let out a whine and nudge at his hand. His hand tightens against my neck and I'm jerked back, my eyes wide and I look up at him.  
"Now now, you were being such a good boy. Maybe I should just leave you here and finish myself off."  
"No! Sir, please, I'll be good, Sir," I beg, burying my face into his thighs.  
"Mmm, I do enjoy hearing you beg, puppy," he answers, a hand lightly stroking the back of my neck. "Such a needy thing."  
I let out a whimper and press into his hand, sighing in contentment.  
"Though I suppose I could give you a treat just this once," he murmurs, sliding his jeans down to his ankles, revealing a throbbing erection straining against his boxers. "And I do love how much you like sucking my cock.  
"Well there you go, you little slut. Have at it."  
My mouth opens immediately and I mouth at the bulge, relishing the taste of his sweat and precome. I lean back, glancing up at him through my eyelashes and nuzzle his boxers affectionately before pulling them down, releasing his swollen cock.  
"Mine," I mumble into his skin, licking him delicately. "Mine mine mine," I continue, my tongue wandering over his engorged skin.  
He lets out a shaky groan, hand squeezing the nape of my neck. "G-good boy. Keep going; let's see how much you can take in that warm wet greedy mouth of yours."  
My mouth opens wider and I take the tip in my mouth, tongue pressing against his skin and I swallow, muscles fluttering against him and I manage to ease a few more inches in, eyes closed in pleasure.  
"Such a filthy puppy I've got. Taking all of his Master in his mouth, inch by inch," he says, holding my head still and shoving the last couple inches of his dripping hard cock in and starting to thrust.  
"Gonna use you, puppy. Gonna fuck your pretty mouth hard as I can," he grunts, thrusting a little harder, a hand fisted in my hair holding me still.  
I moan around him, eyes watering as he thrusts roughly into my mouth, warm sack hitting me and I shudder, feeling him pull out slowly, my jaw a little sore.  
My mouth moves restlessly after he's out completely and he laughs, ruffling my hair.  
"After all that, you still want more. My slut puppy, aren't you?"  
"Yes Sir!" I nod eagerly, looking up at him in anticipation as he takes his saliva-slick cock in his hand and strokes it once twice three times. And then he's coming, sending sticky hot droplets all over my chest and I whine ecstatically, gushing against him in pleasure.  
He glances down at my mess and smirks. "Don't think I said you could come just yet, puppy."  
I blush, my eyes down at the floor and my cheeks hot. "S-sorry, Sir."  
"Clean it up."


End file.
